L Lawliet
L Lawliet is one of the rappers in L Lawliet vs N Harmonia . L Lawliet is a world-renowned detective who takes on the challenge of catching the serial killer known only as Kira. In his investigation L becomes highly suspicious of Light Yagami, and makes it his goal to prove that Light is Kira. Played by Ciaran McGinn, he raps againt N Harmonia . About L was found by Watari as a child and was taken to the orphanage known as Wammy's House. Sometime after, Watari realized that L had incredible knowledge and later assisted him in his cases. 1 L became a detective at an unknown age and eventually gained a reputation as the greatest detective in the world, whose opinion is highly valued. L is a very slim, tall young man with black hair and dark eyes. One of his most noticeable features is the shadow below each of his eyes, a result of him being an insomniac. L is always shown to be wearing blue jean trousers and a long-sleeved, white shirt. He almost never wears shoes or socks, preferring to go barefoot while even in public. This was shown when he visited Light Yagami's school and was seen barefoot while sitting on a bench, not bothering to wear his shoes until he got up to walk. L is quite secretive, and only communicates with the world through his assistant, Watari. He never shows his face to the world in person, instead representing himself with a capital letter L drawn in "Old English MT" or "Cloister Black" typeface. After meeting the Japanese Task Force, he requests that the task force refer to him as "Ryuuzaki" as an additional safety measure. The Task Force never learns his true name. L is very intelligent, though his disheveled and languid appearance masks his great powers of deduction and many question his abilities upon viewing him. L tends to second-guess everything he is presented with, and is extremely meticulous and analytical. He is good at deceiving his opponents, and is willing to take drastic measures to solve a case. Some of his tactics are quite bold, such as having death row inmate Lind L. Tailor pose as himself on live TV in order to draw out Kira, while others seem bizarre to those involved, such as handcuffing himself to suspected-Kira, Light Yagami. He is also shown to have a dry sense of humor, and isn't above making sarcastic remarks to people. Although he tends to be polite, to some (such as Task Force member Shuichi Aizawa), L can seem quite rude and uncaring at times. e also has several quirks, such as preferring to crouch rather than sit, eating only sweet foods (like desserts, candies and fruits) and holding items by using only a thumb and a finger. He is often seen arranging objects and very intently stacking, or in other ways playing with, his staple food items. L is almost always encountered while performing actions that are considered inappropriate or rude in public. These actions/habits include biting fingernails, placing feet on furniture, slouching, chewing with an open mouth, talking with his mouth full, calling out personal observations that may offend others, etc. Although he is often seen sitting and inactive, L retains a high athletic ability. L stayed in England for five years, and during that time he was the tennis champion in the England Junior Cup. He also has a knack for martial arts, which is demonstrated in his brief fight with Light. In chapter 38 of the manga, L suggests that even though he eats only sweet foods, he remains underweight because the brain uses the most calories of any organ in the body. He also says that if he sits normally, his reasoning ability would drop 40%. Interestingly in the manga, he is seen sitting on the floor in a pose similar to how one would meditate, while thinking deeply about the Kira case. Lyrics Verse 1 (Synthesized Computer Voice) You silly little kid, you think you can beat me I'm the world's best detective solved the L.A BB You’re not the real N you're not even Near You're getting served through Skype, the quality clear For all that you are you could be the third Kira You're a bigger pussy than Light and you're as annoying as Misa 40% of this battle is me plotting your defeat The other 60 is your ass kicked and the case is complete You call yourself a Natural you're not even close You will get owned by Lawliet, because I'm the most Epic Rap Battler! Forget History The way that I'll kill you will remain a mystery You're forever alone and your father's an asshole I will get Matsuda to shoot you while losing control A world without N will be bright as light I will solve this battle case without putting up a fight. Verse 2 (Synthesized Computer Voice) Liberate your Pokemon sons and daughters I'll get you tracked down by the task force and Light Yagami's father Not even Beyond Birthday was a faggot like you I'm doing my job, you're getting raped by Ash's Pikachu I'll change the world, like I did in my novel and movie Nobody likes you, not even Touko, and I'm not fooling You hear the voices of creatures I am the voice of the people I am the hero of this world, and you're just evil. Verse 3 (Normal Voice) Time to reveal myself! Look at me! My blank expression is there a single fuck given from me? I'll track you down and become victorious Cos the entire world knows your full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius I don't need a dragon, I have a brain Don't call me Sherlock, I have a butler, rather Bruce Wayne I too have three themes, A B and C Watch me close down this case, while taking a pee Verse 4 Thank you watari! I'll diss this so called N This battle will be over on the count of ten 13 episodes in your series failed to make your audience mope at you The truth is your name stands for your father groping you Trivia *L Lawliet is the only character to have two different types of voices when rapping *He is the first of four Death Note characters to appear in the series. The other two are Light Yagami, Ryuk, and Beyond Birthday.